Sonic the merhog
by brebeenz
Summary: After a freak accident, Sonic has grown a tail. Now, He is on a mission to save the aquatic world he has become a part of.
1. Episode 1

It's been a year since Eggman's death. I Didn't mean to kill him, I lost control. Dark sonic took over that day. It's also been an year since I've seen any of my friends. I left after I killed Eggman, I didn't want to hurt them. Right now,I'm in Spagonia. I live with Professor pickle. It's an nice life. I still run around, but not as much as I used to. Someday, I will see Tails and everyone else again, I just need to learn to control Dark sonic first. That's the main reason i'm in Spagonia in the first place. Pickle (Its my nickname for professor pickle) Is the second smartest person I know, so he would be best to turn to. I can go back home in about an week, Which is good news for me. I miss everyone, and I want to see them again. *BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* I grabbed my phone. I thought it would be Tails or Amy, But it was Pickle. I answered the phone call

"Hello?" I said.

"Sonic! I have good news! Come over and we can discuss it over an plate of cucumber sandwiches" He said. I quickly hung up the phone, got up and dashed to the school that he worked at. I stopped at the door to the school. He had told me not to use my speed inside. I walked down the hallway, And saw Pickle passed , I heard an all too familiar laugh. I looked up, and saw metal sonic above me. He gave an evil chuckle

"So, You were hiding with this old man for so long?" He said. I looked at him, with rage in my eyes. HE gave a pleased smile, I was confused. What good would taunting do? "You should thank me, I got rid of that cooky pest for you" Metal said. I could feel my anger swelling up, like I was about to explode. A dark smoky aura appeared around me, and my fur took on an darker shade, thats when it hit me. This is what metal wanted, He wanted dark sonic. I needed to stay in control. I took an deep breath, and tried to calm down. The Aura faded away, And my fur returned to normal. Metal then gave an growl

"I will get dark sonic to come out!" He screamed, them metal flew off. Then, Pickle disappeared from the floor. It was merely an hologram. I got up, and continued to walk down to pickles lab, When something hit me in the face, I looked up, It came threw the whole metal sonic made in the roof. He must have dropped it. I picked it up, It looked like a sea blue chaos emerald, but it acted...weirdly. I just simply put it with my rings, and walked off. When I arrived at Pickles office, I saw the seven chaos emeralds in his lab. *BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* I looked at my phone, and Tails was calling. I couldn't wait to tell him That I was coming back soon, so I picked up the phone.

"Hey Tails!" I said

"Sonic! I picked up readings of an weird emerald, I call it the mystic emerald, Right now it's ocean blue. If you see it, do not-" The call just dropped right there. What was Tails trying to warn me about? Just then, I noticed the emerald I had picked up started to glow, and so did the chaos emeralds. I realized that is was maybe to keep the mystic emerald away from the chaos emeralds. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. A bright light flashed,and I could move again. I ran as fast as I could. It was odd, but it didn't seem to do anything to me.


	2. Episode 2

I had finally found Pickle. When I found him, He stared at me with amazement. I was an little confused (And my vision was an bit blurry from that flash).

"What?" I said.

"I saw that whole thing with Metal Sonic through my watch, You did it! You stayed under control!" He said. "You're free to return home now." I think the smile that appeared on my face was bigger than the lab itself.

"Alright!" I said "Thanks for everything Pickle" I said.

"Do come back someday sonic" He said.

"Will do!" I said, then i blasted off. I ran through the hallway, out the door, and just kept running. I would see everyone again. My watch starting ringing, It was Tails! I answered the call without hesitation.

"Tails!" I said

"Hi sonic!" He said. Tails noticed I was on the run. "Where are you going?" Asked Tails. I shot him my signature smile.

"I'm on my way over right now!" I said. I don't think I've ever seen Tails so happy before.

"You heading home? That's Great! I'll be waiting on the porch right here! I'll call everyone!" He said

I gave him an smile, and the call ended. I ran as fast as I could, breaking the sound barrier. Then, I saw it. Me and Tails's house. I skidded to an halt, right in front of the porch. Tails wasn't out yet (As i figured with how fast I was going) Then, The door opened. Tails had the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Sonic!" He shouted. Tails ran up for an hug, and I quickly gave him one. Just then, Amy appeared. .

"Sonic!" She shouted. Amy ran up, and gave me what Tails and I called an death hug, because it practically suffocates you. I was choking, and Tails pried Amy off.

After catching my breath, I said "Hi Amy, Hi Tails." My vision had finally cleared , Knuckles came gliding down.

"Its about time you came back" He said. I could tell knuckles wasn't in his best of moods. I wonder why. Then, Shadow appeared.

"The faker finally showed his face. Its about time. I was getting bored teasing knucklehead." Said shadow. Now I got why Knuckles was not happy.

"I didn't know you would miss me." I teased. He shot me one of his I'm going to kill you later looks, but I ignored it. I was just happy to be home, and it was obvious I was.

"I have some chili dogs in the kitchen." Said Tails. "I made them yesterday. Knuckles said the master emerald told him about your return." Just as everyone thought, I zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed a chilli dog. I came back out with chilli dog in hand when I saw Cream.

"Welcome back !" She said.

"thank you Cream" I said. I took an big bite out of my chilli dog. Gulped that thing down in 1 bite.

Everyone was here until the sun came down. Tails told me it was an makeshift welcome back party. I had fun, and was glad to be home. Now, unless you want to be bored, I'm skipping ahead in time by about 3 weeks.

"i'm going out for an run." I said

"don't go missing for an year again Sonic!" Tails said.

"I won't" I said. I went out the door, and ran. I had a lot more space to move around, because when I was in Spagonia I had to stay inside the city so Tail's couldn't track me. I eventually was running along an beach,which was fine as long as I didn't trip and fall into the wat-***SPLASH***

I had tripped over an rock and fallen into the water. Knowing I couldn't swim, It would take an while to get out. That's when I felt an sharp pain in my legs. I fell to the sea floor. I wasn't passed out, But I wasn't kneeling or standing either. It felt like 50 knives were being stabbed into my legs at once, and it felt like someone was cutting straight lines in my neck. After the pain in my neck stopped, I tried my best to sit up, But the pain in my legs hurt so bad That I laid back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Purple bunny with a tail instead of legs. I closed my eyes and an scream of pain escaped my throat. The bunny just watched, it was kinda creepy. I opened my eyes again, I couldn't move my legs. I wish they were numb, but I could very well feel them.

The pain had calm down an bit, so I sat up. I saw that my legs where Stuck together, and so where my feet (I left my shoes at the house). I tried to move them, But it hurt when I did. Was I going to drown down here? Another yell of pain escaped my throat, I tried harder to move, and it hurt even more. I looked over to my right, to see the bunny sitting next to me.

"Don't struggle" She said "That will make it hurt worse." I took her word for it, I stopped trying to move. "good. It will hurt, but as long as you don't fight it, you'll be OK." She said. What was the bunny talking about? What was happening? I opened my mouth to say something, but no voice came out.

"My name is Amanda, Amanda the merrabbit." She said. merrabit? I thought those where just an fairy tail.

Finally, I managed to spit something out. "What's happening to me?" I said. My voice sounded shaky, probably because my legs hurt so bad.

"You're legs are turning into an Tail, Like mine." Amanda said. I watched as she moved her tail around. One question immediately popped in my head.

"Will I ever get my legs back?" I said.

"Yes, When you get out of water, you will have your legs back, when you're in the water, You'll get your tail again, But only when you're in the ocean." She said. I shot her an worried look. "IT will hurt when you get out of water and get your feet back for the first time, but it will never hurt again after that, and the transformation will be a lot quicker, almost immediately you'll change." She said. I gave an sigh of relief, Happy I only have to deal with this pain once again. Finally, My legs have gone numb, so the pain vanished.


	3. Episode 3

I Looked at my legs, They slowly melted together, and my feet changed shape until they became fins. I saw an green line go down my tail. It was finally over. I gave an sigh of relief, and I tried moving my tail an bit. It was weird, having an tail. Then, a thought hit me like an brick, I never knew how to swim, and now I have an Tail?!

"Um, I don't know how to swim." I told Amanda. She gave me an smile.

"Just try, You'll find it comes naturally now." She told me. Amanda picked me up so I wasn't in the sand, and let go. Believe it or not, I wasn't sinking, I was swimming, and it was easy.

"Hey,I'm not sinking!' I said. I swam in an circle around Amanda. Then I noticed, I wasn't drowning either.

As If to read my mind, Amanda said "Now that you have an tail, you also have gills. They let you breath underwater."

Then, I wondered. How fast could I go underwater? I took of like an rocket. I broke the sound barrier underwater! I think that I'm going faster than I ever have before. I turned around and swam over to Amanda. I managed to stop, and Amanda just stared at me. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." I said, "Or, merhog I guess."

"Sonic the merhog, fastest thing alive, on land and in sea. You're legendary!" She said. I wasn't the least bit surprised. "when You beat someone's butt over a hundred times and has saved genies in books, became an king of another realm, Saved aliens, and so on you tend to become an legend." I said. Just then, Tails called my watch again. I forgot he made it waterproof. I answered the call

"sonic! Where are yo-Wait,are you underwater?" He asked

"Um, Yea." I said.

"And you're not freaking out?"

"no."

"Are you swimming?"

"Yes."

"Who is that next to you?"

"Amanda."

"Are you breathing right now?"

"yea."

"Sonic, What happened to you?"

I looked at Amanda, She nodded ok. Usually it was supposed to be an secret that you're an mer whatever, but I got clearance to tell. The question is, How do I explain?

"um, I don't really known how to explain. Meet me at the beach, I'll tell you there" I said.

"ok." Said Tails. I swam up to shore, then got on it. I saw Amanda still in the water.

"You have legs, right?" I said. Right then the pain hit. It was faster than growing my tail, and in about 5 minutes I had feet again.

"Yes, I do have feet, its just i have been in the water so long, it will take some time to adjust."

"come on, we won't be out for long." She nodded, then got on shore with me. Almost instantly she grew feet. She had A green skirt (The same color as her tail) And seashell bra on. We waited for Tails to come, and he finally did. He brought that air thing Chris made me where when we were in the human world. I guess he knew we would be underwater.

"I'm guessing we're going underwater for this.'" He said.

"That's right!" said Amanda. "we will all need to get in the water at the same time." She said. "You do know how to swim, right fox?" She said.

"Yea, And My name is Miles prower, but you can call me Tails."

Tails knew I wasn't very comfortable, so he grabbed my arm, and I grabbed Amanda's. "when We enter the water, Pay close attention Miles." Amanda said. It was obvious right there she would never call Tails by his nickname. Then, we all jumped in. Tails watched us very closely. Amanda transformed first, Since you could see Amanda's neck, Tails got to see her gills open up, Then he saw her legs turn into an Tail. Then, It was my turn. Tails watched as my legs turned into a Tail as well, His face showed an mix of curiosity, worry, excitement, and fear. I took an deep breath. Amanda didn't lie, it didn't hurt. at this point Amanda and I Stopped sinking, so Tails did too. Amanda put a charm around Tails neck.

"This charm gives you gills, so you can breath underwater." She said. Tails nodded then took off his air thing.

"Does It hurt when you grow an Tail, or grow legs?" He asked. I saw Tails pull out a notepad and an pencil. "the reason I took so long was because I was finishing up my waterproof paper." Great, Interview time.

"Only the first time you grow and tail and legs, then it doesn't hurt anymore, and the transformation process takes less time." Amanda said.

"What species are you?"

"Well, it depends what you were before you grew an Tail. In the water, I would be A merrabit, And Sonic would be a Merhog. If you had an tail, you would be an merfox."

"How long has you're species been around?"

"It has been around for over 1000 years, for the last 15, I was the last one left, Then sonic came around."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16. We mer creatures have the same average lifespan as you're species."

"Is it possible to lose you're tail after you gain it?"

"You get your legs back when you're on land, but you will never permanently lose your tail."

"Is you're species an secret?"

"If it was, why would we have invited you over here and be answering these questions?"

"Good point. How does someone get an tail?"

"I was born this way. You'll have to ask Sonic."

"Yea, How did you grow an tail anyway sonic?"

They were both staring at to be honest i don't have an answer.

"I don't really know." I said.

"Ok. Last question. Do you transform when In any water?"

"No, Only when completely submerged in saltwater."

"Got it. Now that the interview is done, Lets have some fun!"

"Sounds good to me! I said.


	4. Episode 4

We were all swimming when we stumbled upon Atlantis. We immediately swam down to explore.

"Someone! Help us!" I heard someone shout. I Immediately swam over to the source of the cry, and found an...Robot? Man, These robots have to follow me wherever I go, Don't they? I saw an merpig and a small merfox trapped in one corner. I Swam as fast as I could up to the robot and blew an hole right thru it.

"are you ok?" I asked the merpig.

"yes, Thank you." She said. The merpig grabbed the merfox and they swam away. I returned to Tails and Amanda, where they had an amazed look on there face.

"Ok, I understand Amanda, but why are you surprised Tails? We go through this every day."

"Sonic, You tore an hole right through that robot! It was the same metal Eggman would use to create the really powerful robots."

"yea, So what?"

"You usually can only do that when you're super sonic."

I just froze at that sentence. He's right! Then, I noticed that it got darker.

"It looks like its getting dark, we should head home." I said. "Amanda, do you have an place to stay?"

"No." she replied.

"Come with us then!" Tails and I said at the same time. Amanda smiled. "ok!" She said, Then we all swam up to the surface.

After me and Amanda got our legs, I said "We'll go slow, so you can keep up." Amanda smiled, and we walked home. I found my shoes near the door outside, so I put them on. When I walked inside, I saw Amy,and knuckles staring at me.

"what?" I asked.

"Sonic, I'm sensing some strange energy coming off of you and your new friend."

"that's odd." I said.

"Sonic, Who is that anyway?" Asked Amy.

"This is Amanda. She is staying here since she has no where else to go."

"Sonic, what happened to you?" They both asked in sync.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Sonic, You have cuts all over you!" Said Amy

"And you have shrapnel embedded in your arms,quills, and stomach, yet your legs are untouched" Said Knuckles. I needed to think of something fast.

"Went out for an run, ran into robot trouble, Found Amanda, And got lost on the way back." I said.

Amy seemed to have bought it.

"Be careful next time" Amy said, then she left.

"What Kind of robot trouble?" Knuckles said.

"Someone must have activated one of Eggman's old super robots, And Sonic blasted right through it, Without even being super!" Said Tails.

"Probably has something to do with that strange energy. I bet you shadow will pop up sooner or later about it." Said knuckles.

"Why would that faker care?" I said

"Because Sonic, The energy radiating off of Amanda may be pure light, But I'm sensing an mixture of light and dark coming from you." I gulped at that, because I think I know exactly where that dark energy is coming from. only Shadow knows about my dark side, Eggman has see it, but he is dead. It was Only shadow witnessed Eggman's death, That's how Shadow knows. But,Shadow knows what dark sonic's energy felt like, so Shadow would not appear because of it. And sure enough, that faker appeared.

"I knew there was some kind of dark energy here." He said. "well, it looks like the faker made an friend."

"Her name is Amanda shadow." I just stared at me for an moment, I guess they were surprised didn't say faker.

"Its been a off day for me." I said.

Shadow smirked, then all of the sudden shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" And he took me with him. I saw him in front of me, And he said "Its not dark sonic, Its something else this time." He said. That's the first time I was relieved to hear words come from his mouth. I quickly noticed I was in some sort of plastic tube.

"You get me out of here right now faker!" I said.

Shadow smirked at me, Then he pulled a lever. The tank started to fill up with water. I was freaking out (Obviously). I wondered if I would grow an Tail in there. When I was completely in water, I closed my eyes, waiting to transform.I felt my gills open up, but I never grew a tail.


	5. Episode 5

I opened my eyes, I was scared, but happy I did not transform at the same time. I started banging on the plastic, The first time my fist hit, It made an crack in the glass. Shadow back off a bit.

"Don't break it idiot! I'm just trying to see what this energy is that's coming off of you!" I Simply nodded, I noticed I was holding my breath from force of habit. I stopped holding my breath and just used my gills to breath.

"Judging by the fact that you almost broke the plastic, I say you're strength is doubled." Said shadow. He seemed to notice that I wasn't freaking out anymore. "are you, breathing right now?" Shadow asked. I wondered why he showed sudden interest.

"Yea. Its been an very odd day." I said. Shadow looked amazed I could talk while I was in there.

"Ok faker, Prove your strength to me." He said. I gave him an smirk, and punched the plastic, It shattered like glass. The water spilled everywhere. I walked up to shadow, and nailed him in the stomach, Sending him flying across the room.

"Looks like the faker has some new tricks" He said. "Now, prove you're speed." Shadow and I walked outside. "race around the island. First one back here wins" I nodded. I need to be careful not to fall in the water.

"3 2 1 GO!" I said. I took off like an rocked, leaving an blazing trail behind me. I went around the entire island and when I finished, shadow was ¼ of the way done.

"Yo faker! I already won!" said

Shadow looked behind him and saw me.

"all right, where's the chaos emerald." He said

"I don't have one faker." I said.

"seriously Sonic, What happened to you?" He said. I stared at shadow. I don't think he has ever called me by my name before.

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"That's not true." He said.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OK SHADOW?! IS THAT OK TO YOU?! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED TO ME!" I screamed. Of course, He used chaos control. I was in, yet another plastic tube. Shadow looked around, confused.

"What now, Faker?" I said.

"I was trying to get home, not here" He said. If shadow didn't do it, then who did?

"Well, Sonic. It's been an long time. If you don't know what happened I plan on finding out." Said an familiar voice. Shadow didn't recognize it, but I did, It's a voice I could never forget.

"I thought you died Eggman!" I said

"What?!" said shadow

Eggman then appeared out of the shadows. "To be honest, So did I. But I found out I was simply in limbo. Now that I escaped, Lets see what happened, shall we sonic?"

"If you do anything to him Eggman I will-"

"Calm down faker, I got this." I interrupted shadow.

I banged against the plastic, and just like before an crack appeared, but it instantly repaired itself.

"I thought I would never have to use that plastic, but due to recent events, I am forced to."

Eggman then teleported Shadow away. I banged on the tube again, A larger crack appeared, but it disappeared. The tank started to fill up with water, Fresh water. I banged again, I almost broke it. The tube was now filled completely with water. Of course, I used my gills to breath. I continued to bang against the plastic. Then, I Hit it so hard it shattered, and I escaped. I felt an sharp pain in my arms, stomach, and quills. I still had metal shards in them. I ignored it as I walked up to Eggman.

"You take me home. NOW" I said. Eggman nodded his head and shakily pressed an button, and I got teleported home. I stood in the front room, While everyone stared at me.

"eggman is not dead" I said. Then I faded out to black.

**Eggman has returned and both shadow and eggman is determined to figure out what happened to Sonic. Sonic has passed out. What will the gang do? How will everyone react when they find out what Sonic has turned into? How did Sonic get so fast and strong? What will Amanda do? Will she quit her aquatic life or return to it? Find out next time!**


	6. Episode 6

When I woke up, I was In a tube full of green liquid. I looked down, and saw my feet. I also had some cords attached to me. I tried to move, but Only twitched. everything felt like it was 100 pounds, so it was hard to move. It didn't really surprise me that I was drugged, Considering I broke the unbreakable. My Vision is kinda hazy, So I can't see that well. Eventually, The drug started to wear off. I looked around the best I could, and I thought I saw eggman at the computer.

I waited until my vision cleared up, And I was right, Eggman was there. At this point, the drug has worn off.

"eggman!" I screamed.

"You're finally awake. Now the fun can begin!" He said. I banged against the plastic, It was the same plastic Eggman had used before. I kept banging against it, Then I saw eggman press a button. An electric pulse went threw the wires and into my brain. . I continued to bang against the plastic, Ignoring the pain. I hit it harder, and the electricity hurt me worse. It seemed the harder I hit the tube, The stronger the electric current becomes. I continued to whack the plastic, ignoring the pain that was surging through my body. I had enough. I hit the tube so hard it broke. I gave eggman my signature smile, I blinked, and I was in an tank.. It was empty, and was made of glass. I saw Shadow at the computer this time.

"Well done faker, You're the first one I've seen to take my fear test and pass without peeing themselves. " Said shadow

I shot him my signature smile "It will take more than that to scare me"

Then, The Tank filled with water. Saltwater. This time I knew I would transform, but at this point I really didn't care. I simply sat down, and waited. Shadow looked at me with an confused face. He probably was surprised I Wasn't freaking out. When The tank was completely full, I gave an sigh. Shadow would never let me live this down, ever. Shadow watched carefully, as I figured. The tank was really big, almost the size of the room, So i stretched out my legs. Shadow watched as my legs melted together and my feet became fins. When the transformation had complete, Shadow just stared at me, the same way Amanda did when she found me. It was even more creepy when shadow did it though. I just swam around the tank. I didn't really care. I waited for some sort of Insult, but nothing came.

"um,Hello?" I said. Shadow shook his head.

"looks like the faker is part fish. I wonder what Merhog sushi would taste like." He said. That sentence hit hard. I decided that shadow was probably having an flashback, when we wasn't saying anything.

"its nice to know you're a cannibal shadow." I said. Just then, Amy walked in. Crap. Amy has been obsessing over that movie the little merhog for a while now, I will never get privacy again. EVER.

"Shadow, Have you seen sonic?" Said Amy. I was praying he say no, But deep down I knew he would say yes.

Heaven must have heard my call. "why would i care where that faker is?"

"I knew it was an long shot." Said Amy, then she walked away. I just started at Shadow for a moment. Was this Shadow?

"Now where even." he said. What could shadow mean? Just then, Amanda walked in. Shadow just stared at Amanda. Great, the Last thing we need it an love struck hedgehog. Amanda walked over to the tank, and saw me in it.

"Hi Amanda, do you want to join me?" I asked. She gave an smile, then dove into the tank. It was basically a aquarium. Shadow watched as her green skirt stretched down, and became her tail.

Shadow just stared at us, swimming around in the tank.

"Do you want to join us Shadow?" Asked Amanda. I looked over at shadow, He simply nodded no.

"oh come on! Stop being such an baby. Its just an little water. Or are you more like sonic than we thought?" Said Amanda.

"I am NOT anything like that faker!" Shadow shouted. Amanda was getting to Shadow? Amanda is really good.

"Then get you butt in here!" She shouted.

"FINE!" shouted shadow. He took off his shoes and gloves, then jumped in the tank. Amanda put one of those water breathing charms on shadow. Shadow gave me an "So going to kill you latter even harder than before looks, and I gave him my signature grin. Tail walked in, and saw Me, Amanda, and shadow in the tank.

"wow Amanda, I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were smart enough to convince shadow to do something" He said.

After about 20 minutes of swimming, I got bored. I got out of the tank, and went outside for an run. Then I realized, it was midnight. I gave an sigh, went inside and upstairs, and fell asleep on my bed.


End file.
